


Heartbeat Lullaby

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Gore, Kuro has a nightmare, M/M, Mahiru comforts him afterwards, Watch out for that, but all the gore is not real, but yeah, contains some bloody stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Kuro has a really bad nightmare, and Mahiru calms him down by letting the Sevamp listen to his heart as some sort of comforting lullaby.





	Heartbeat Lullaby

It was times like these that Kuro really loved. It was quiet, nothing was currently happening with Tsubaki, and for once, it was actually pretty peaceful. Glancing at the television, Kuro watched a ad about cat cookies or something like that. He wasn’t really paying much attention, due to the tasty smell that was wavering from the kitchen where Mahiru was cooking dinner for the two of them. Turning on his belly, Kuro slowly got up, and stretched, hearing the cracks and pops his muscles made. Walking towards the kitchen, Kuro became more aware of how good the smell was getting the closer he was getting, and it made his mouth water, and his fangs to shapen and grow in length. Wait…what?

“H-huh?” Kuro thought out, raising his fingers to feel his teeth. Yeah…they were sharpened, but why? That only happened when he drank Mahiru’s blood…or smelled it. Gasping slightly, Kuro walked a little faster towards the kitchen, and when he stood in front of the door, what he saw shocked him. “M-Mahiru?”

“Oh..Kuro…” Mahiru whispered, turning around. Kuro stared at the butchers knife the teen had in his hand, and the bloody cuts that were traveling up his arms. Kuro watched as his Eve’s blood dripped into the boiling pot, and the teen’s skin got paler with each passing minute. Kuro swallowed the fear, and slowly made a step in the kitchen, but when Mahiru raised the knife, Kuro stopped. “I wanted to make it perfect…Just for you!”

Seeing the knife being raised towards the teen’s neck, Kuro’s eyes widened in fear, and he quickly ran to Mahiru, but it was too late. The knife cut into the Eve’s neck, and blood began to pour out of the wound, and his mouth. Mahiru slowly fell towards the stove, letting the blood from his neck drain into the pot as Kuro ran towards him. No matter how hard the Servamp tried, he wasn’t getting any closer to the bleeding Eve, which made his blood run cold. Mahiru gave him one last look, and smiled a bloody smile. The bluenette watched the knife drop, and suddenly felt like his sanity was disappearing. Letting out a scream, Kuro fell to his knees, cradling his head in his hands.

“MAHIRU!” Kuro yelled, throwing the blanket off him, and panting. Mahiru jumped from a sound sleep when he heard the Servamp yell. Kuro glanced around the dark room, with sweat draining down his heated skin as tears poured out of his red eyes. Mahiru slowly sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Turning to look at the Servamp, Mahiru suddenly felt more awake when he saw how scared and upset Kuro looked. “N-no…why…M-Mahiru…”

“Kuro?” Mahiru whispered, reaching out to take the Servamp’s hand. Kuro flinched at the sudden touch, but when he came face to face with his Eve, a sob left his mouth. It was just a nightmare…a terrible frightening nightmare. As Mahiru held Kuro’s hand, he became aware of the trembles and shivers the Servamp’s body was making as he was looking at him. “Are you okay Kuro?…what happened?”

Kuro slowly reached out, putting the palm of his hand to Mahiru’s chest, right on top of his heart. When the bluenette felt a heartbeat, another sob escaped his lips. Mahiru frowned, feeling nervous about the way Kuro was acting. He had a nightmare, Mahiru knew that, but what exactly was it honestly about? Kuro tried to calm his breathing, but nothing he tried was working. He just kept seeing a dead Mahiru, lying on the stove letting his blood boil in a pot. Mahiru saw Kuro struggling to breathe, and wrapped his arms around the Servamp.  
“K-Kuro…please, you need to calm down and breathe, come on…breathe with me,” Mahiru whispered in the Servamp’s ear, rubbing soothing circles into the shaking, panting back. Kuro pressed his face into Mahiru’s chest, taking in the teen’s scent. The scent enough was enough to calm his nerves a little bit, but Mahiru could tell Kuro was still on edge. Pressing the Servamp closer, Mahiru laid them down, and allowed Kuro to cling to him, with his head on his chest, his arms around his waist, and their legs tangled together. “Listen to my heartbeat…I’m fine Kuro…it was just a dream.”

Kuro pressed his ear to Mahiru’s chest, like he said to do, and when Mahiru beating heart reached his ears, Kuro’s body slowly stopped shaking, and his sobs quieted into tiny whimpers, and little sniffles. Mahiru smiled when he noticed Kuro starting to calm down, and decided to help a little. Pulling the blanket up a little more, Mahiru thread his fingers through Kuro bedhead, and smiled tiredly at the small purring sound the Servamp let out. Having a new warmth available to him, Mahiru felt sleep tugging at his eyelids, so without thinking much about it, the Eve pressed a kiss to the bluenette’s head, and slowly fell back in a quiet slumber.

“Mahiru?” Kuro whispered, feeling the Eve relax, as his breathing evened out in a soft melody. Kuro glanced up from the teen’s chest, and saw Mahiru’s eyes were closed, and there was a soft smile on his face. Putting his face back on the Eve’s chest, Kuro felt the small chest rise up and down with each passing breath, and listened as Mahiru’s heart gave a strong steady beat. Closing his eyes, Kuro kept listening to it, letting it soothe more of his nerves, and soon enough, the dream was slowly fading from his thoughts. “T-thank god…Mahiru…I will p-protect you…I promise.”

Feeling the tug of sleep, Kuro cuddled more into the warm teen, letting out a small sigh as he let Mahiru’s heartbeat act like a small lullaby. Yawning one last time that night, Kuro slowly dazed off into a peaceful sleep, listening to the soft beats of Mahiru’s heart. And what they pair didn’t know, is that they both had matching soft smiles on their faces, and Kuro didn’t have another terrifying nightmare that while he was cuddled up to Mahiru.


End file.
